Great Old Ones
Elder gods (see notes), Great Old Ones (see notes), Ancients, dark gods ---- Ra, God | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Led by Shuma-Gorath, True Faery King Oberoth'm'gozz, Chthon; ---- Worshiped by the Unforgiven Dead, Broodlings of Chthon, many others | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = Earth; possibly R'lyeh; formerly Vanaria; Hyboria (Zemizar in Zamora; possibly the Temple of the Old Ones, near the River Zarkheba); Xuthal ---- other dimensions, Outer Dark | BodyType = Variable | AvgHeight = Variable | AvgWeight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = Variable | NumberOfFingers = Variable | NumberOfToes = Variable | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Various origin (see origins) but mostly "Extradimensional demonic" beings (see origin) | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = H.P. Lovecraft; Wally Wood | First = Tower of Shadows #6 | Overview = The Old Ones are ancient eldritch beings predating Earth and even, for some of them, the universe itself. Many Old Ones dwelt on Earth in the distant past. They are also known as the "Many-Angled Ones" and Shuma-Gorath, the Lord of Chaos, is their master. Many ancient books mentions them and specifically (sometimes strictly) Shuma-Gorath, including Unausprechlichen Kulten, the Thanatosian Tomes and the Black Sea Scrolls. Modern author Lovecraft wrote about at least the True Faeries. | HistoryText = Origin Despite being sometimes described as a race and to have common elements in origin, there is no evidence that the Old Ones are one and the same race. The origins of the Old Ones are unclear, and various: * They have been described as "extradimensional demonic" beings. * They were described as "primordial beasts" made of antimatter, and to be the embodiment of nothingness, absence of meaning, and thus evil beings. * Asteroth claimed to had been born from the Chaos of creation, and to be "the blood and tears of the Universe". It is known that she belonged to a race of cosmic beings. * Despite the general "extradimensional" origin, allegedly, the greatest of the Great Old Ones was Chthon, an Elder God of Earth. A few Old Ones have been identified seemingly as consistent species: * The star-headed Old Ones were a species that came from space and established themselves on Earth, building massive cities. * The True Faeries are a species of squid-headed, insect-winged humanoid Old Ones. They were led by a certain number of Old Ones, including Shuma-Gorath, , True Faery King Oberoth'm'gozz, and Chthon. The hierarchy among the Old Ones, including the Great Old Ones status, is currently unknown. The Ancients, a similar group, may (or may not) be contemporary with, or a sub-set of the Old Ones. Prehistory and distant past The Old Ones (as well as the Great Race of Yith) partially wrote the Pnakotic Manuscripts. They also created the Wings of Needless Sorrow, an absorption and redirection device with also negative impact on people's moral, and brought to Earth the Shining Trapezohedran. According to lore, the Old Ones populated all existence before the act of creation. They were known to love fire, blood, degradation, sacrifice and death, all which the mortals were utterly willing to give them. Shuma-Gorath and other Old Ones came million years ago, ruling the Earth and feasting on the ape-men. Disappearance Many events happened led to the disappearance of most of the Old Ones from Earth and the Universe: * On Earth: ** More than 1 million years ago, 's Set's entry, while picture the pre-humans who benefited from Sise-Neg going through the First Host}} Shuma-Gorath was banished from the Earth-realm by the time-traveling sorcerer Sise-Neg. This was all observed by time-traveling Doctor Strange, who had hoped to defeat Shuma-Gorath in the past so that his master, the Ancient One, would not need to die in a future conflict with the demon. ** 1 million years ago, two groups of gods fought. One side, led by Chthon, lost, and were banished away. ** Many others existed on Earth or were summoned, but most of those were slain or driven off, stated to currently slumber in the sea, waiting to reawaken. ** At an unknown point, the Old Ones, possibly including Cthulhu, were reborn in a different form, into one simple spiritual entity, into God when his name was invoked in hatred. They assumed various identities, including Ra, prayed by the Egyptians for him to keep the slaves in line and themselves wealthy. This tale was told in opposition to the Old Ones fleeing to an alternate dimension, although it is established many did, under different circumstances. ** The star-headed Old Ones living in the Mountains of Madness, in Leng, were killed by their slaves, the Shoggoths. * Asteroth was exiled by her own race into a "cosmic Hell". Despite the general disappearance of many Old Ones from activity (through death, extradimensional removal, slumber) due to the various events mentioned up here, part of them remained present and active on the Earth plane. Pre-Cataclysmic Age As far as 20,000 years ago, the Old Ones were worshiped in the Temple of the Old Ones of the City of the Winged One (near Hyborian Age's River Zarkheba). Beneath that city, they planted traps to protect their treasures. Hyborian Age During the Hyborian Age, the Old Ones as a group were considered dead. '' Some Old Ones were sometimes invoked or even summoned or already present on the Earth plane. A few were even gods of cities and official religions.'' Invocations and secret worship To avenge himself from Captain Lupus Dalvalte who tortured him, left him for dead and stole his daughters, Reimos allegedly entered in contact with the Old Ones, the Black Gods of R'Lyeh, the Goat with a Thousand Young and the children of Great Cthulhu, who offered him his spider-infested castle. Gods of cities and official religions Gol-Goroth (also known as Gol-Gorth) was the god of darkness in the city of Bal-Sagoth. His cult was administered by the high priest Gothan, and an indestructible idol of him existed within the city. His worship was outlawed by Kyrie who posed and was worshiped as Aala, the sea goddess. Afterwards, Gol-Goroth manifested itself into Bal-Sagoth before the city's destruction. Thog, the Ancient, was worshiped in the city of Xuthal. In Zemizar in Zamora, the Goat God was known as Sahb Delanzar, and was a major religion of the city. The Brotherhood of Sahb Delanzar tried to gather the Thousand Young (the One Thousand sacrifices who would constitute the leaders of Sahb Delanzar's avenging army when it would return to claim and/or consume Earth). That plan was foiled by Conan of Cimmeria. Vanaria One of the last active Old One, the Beast-God, lived kingdom of Vanaria and was offered sacrifices. He was killed by Beowulf who later killed his ghost-form as well, destroying him. Unforgiven Dead The Unforgiven Dead (also known themselves as the Old Ones, led by Suma-Ket, worshiped the Old Ones Modern Age Lovecraft wrote about the True Faeries. The Old Ones origin was seemingly unknown to the neophytes. Shuma-Gorath's servant N'Gabthoth awakened, only to be defeated and killed by Doctor Strange. Strange soon also killed Kathulos, who served Shuma-Gorath as well. Later, while fighting Urthona, Strange was forced to destroy many objects of powers to swipe his enemy, but in doing so released many ancient evils (including the water elemental of the Ancients, and the Old Ones, called "ancient evils" or "old horrors"). Strange finally helped Jacob Roark relinquish his magical energies which were keeping together a "thing" from R'lyeh that assaulted him, causing the vanishing of the creature. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Cthulhu and Shuma-Gorath are considered as archetypal Old Ones. Shuma-Gorath was furthermore stated to be the Master of the Old Ones. Chthon was considered the greatest of the Old Ones, and was the leader of his group of Gods. Oberoth'm'gozz was the True Faery King of the Old Ones. See also the list of known Old Ones. *''Beings described as Great Old Ones.'' *''Possible Old Ones.'' | Notes = * H. P. Lovecraft first mentioned the Old Ones in "The Call of Cthulhu" (1926). * The Old Ones are demons of the Third Class, and are considered to be key elements and the most notable among that class. * Despite common elements in origin, there is no evidence that the Old Ones are one and the same race. ** However, they have been described as a race on occasions. * The status of Old One hasn't been seen so far to be transmitted to their direct descendants: The Dweller-in-Darkness (spawn of Cthulhu), Khosatral Khel and Dagoth (spawns of the possible Old One Dagon) have never been stated to be Old Ones themselves as far. * Many of the Old Ones' names end with the syllable "-oth", a constat that led Ian McNee to suspect Hoggoth to be himself an Old One. Confusion around the name * Though sometimes described as "elder gods" because of their old age, the Old Ones are to be distinguished from the Elder Gods. ** However, depicted Chthon being a stand-in for Cthulhu, including him among the Old Ones. * In , the Sons of the Serpent invoked the Old Ones/Cold Ones. It is possible that that invocation was headed towards Set (also invoked in the issue) and/or his reptilian spawns and agents. Great Old Ones * Shuma-Gorath, Slorioth and Lloigoroth, known as Old Ones, were either told to be part of the Great Old Ones or to be a Great Old One. The Great Old Ones and the Old Ones were seemingly used as synonyms in . No clear explanation of that name was given as far, whether it is another group, or another way to describe the Old Ones as in the Cthulhu Mythos. ** Black Knight (Nathan Garrett)'s entry in mentions the Grim Reaper (Eric Williams)'s alliance with the Great Old Ones. While Lloigoroth, and Shuma-Gorath were explicitly mentioned as Great Old Ones, it is unknown if Yog-Sokot (invoked alongside with Lloigoroth and Shuma-Gorath in to grant the Grim Reaper power), or Azotharoth and Nigguraab (invoked in to allow him to fashion the Legion of the Unliving) are all Great Old Ones. | Trivia = * The Old Ones originate in the Cthulhu Mythos by H.P. Lovecraft and his associated writing circle. | Links = }} Category:Races of Deities Category:Pantheons Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Deities Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Cthulhu Mythos Races, Species and Groups Category:Old Ones Category:Elder Gods